theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Hero 6
Big Hero 6 is a superhero team comprised of Hiro Hamada, Go Go Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Baymax. Background Originally just a band of self-professed nerds involved with the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology science program plus a healthcare robot, Big Hero 6 was forged when brought together by Hiro Hamada to defeat and unmask Yokai. Members Main # Hiro Hamada: Founder, de facto leader, mastermind, on-field commander and head of operations. Regardless, he is arguably the least useful in combat due to his limited equipment. # Go Go Tomago: Resident speedster. Equipped with a suit of streamlined body armor and extra-durable mag-lev discs, Go Go is capable of effortlessly skating at breakneck speeds, as well as throwing said discs as both an offensive and defensive maneuver. # Wasabi: Hack-and-slasher. Lit on his command, Wasabi has a set of unstoppable plasma blades equipped on each arm. In their battles, Wasabi is the only one shown capable of actually rendering even the microbots to dust with a touch. # Honey Lemon: Chemist. To accommodate her vast aptitude with the various chemicals of the periodic table and their respective properties, Honey is equipped with a chemical combining purse that allows her to use the selection panel on its side to combine any assortment of the known elements into a compact containment sphere which releases the resulting chemical reaction when it comes into considerable contact with an opposing force. # Fred: Cheerleader. In addition to granting him a considerable boost in striking power, Fred's suit is fitted with a pair of super-spring-loaded jump shoes and a lightweight high power flamethrower that helps him come as close as he's ever been to living out his ambition of turning into a giant fire-breathing lizard monster. # Baymax: Nurse, long-range transportation, muscle and healthcare companion. Baymax has been outfitted with a piece-by-piece detachable carbon-fiber suit of armor which vastly increases the uses of his immense strength, grants him flight capabilities allowing him to reach mach-speeds and houses an amplifying mechanism in his helmet which supercharges the range and capabilities of his scanner. Others # Robot Hiro: Replaced Hiro in one occasion after he had been injured. It was a robot controlled remotely by Hiro himself and its appearance was based on his own super-suit. # Mini-Max: Tiny self-proclaimed defender of justice. Mini-Max is a robot that was created by Hiro as an overseer for Fred while the rest of the members were unavailable and occasionally helps the team fight their foes. Mini-Max is very similar to Baymax in design both with and without armor but acts far differently than Baymax. # Richardson Mole: Fred's rival, and actually a simple inexperienced fan of Big Hero 6. He blackmailed his way into the team to become "Big Hero 7" when Fred accidentally revealed their identities, but his stance in the team was short-lived: After his first mission where he and the team faced High Voltage, Richardson then said he was going to reveal their secret identities to everyone, then touched High Voltage's electric orb and was electrocuted by it caused memory loss, thus forgetting ever knowing the members' identities or his time with them. Allies While they are not part of the team, they often support and aid them. # Heathcliff: The butler of the Frederickson family. Whenever Big Hero 6 require training or a chauffeur to transport them, Heathcliff is there to help the team. # Skymaxes: The Skymaxes are robots designed by Hiro to carry their armors at any part of the city when the members cannot bring the suits with them or require them for unexpected/sudden situations. # Globby: A former thief-turned-chemical concoction mutant. Globby was the supervillain accomplice of Obake, but he switched to the side of good after witnessing Obake's demented machinations. # Professor Granville: The dean of SFIT and the team's mentor. Granville helps keep their identities a secret, having deduced Big Hero 6 was her own students. She serves as an advisor and instructor for the team, though she retains her rigorous teaching style to a degree. Vehicles Most of the time, the team use Baymax to take them where help is needed, but there are instances, such as when they split up or aren't wearing their armors, in which they use vehicles. * Wasabi's Car: It's the car that they first used when escaping from Yokai (before officially becoming Big Hero 6) and was sunk in the bay for a while, until Hiro and Baymax recovered as a gift for Wasabi's birthday, also upgrading it for their superhero duty. * Frederickson Limo: A luxury stretch limousine that belongs to Fred's family and is driven by Heathcliff. * Tadashi's Scooter: Used by Baymax and Hiro, it originally belonged to Hiro's brother, Tadashi. After Tadashi passed away, Hiro took ownership of it, upgrading it as well. * Kentucky Kaiju: A titanic animatronic modeled after the titular kaiju film star. The mech was initially built for Fred who wanted a real-life replica of the creature until it was stolen by Noodle Burger Boy and used to attack San Fransokyo. The mech met its destruction by Big Hero 6, but another iteration of Kentucky Kaiju (dubbed Kentucky Kaiju 2.0) was built and powered by an energy amplifier. It was used by Big Hero 6 to neutralize a devastating shockwave on San Fransokyo, but it was once again destroyed due to a crushing tidal wave set by the impact. Team Events Car Chase with Yokai The members of Big Hero 6 face their first challenge together in the form of a very dangerous and high speed car chase. The event took place after hours when Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred spotted Hiro and Baymax running through an alley. Little did they know, the two were tracking down Yokai and intended to confront and apprehend him. Their four future teammates got wrapped up in the situation when they got out of Wasabi's van to talk to the duo. Upon spotting them, Yokai immediately takes to tossing a large storage container on top of the team, but they are saved by Baymax's strength. Their lives in danger, the four flee in the van and force Baymax and Hiro to come with them. The car chase reaches new levels of danger and risk when Go Go forces the wheel away from Wasabi and puts her expert driving skills to the test. Were it not for Baymax however, the chase might have ended in tragedy as Go Go soon found herself driving the team off the edge of a broken road and into the dark water below. The team was saved by Baymax's buoyancy as the team clung to him while he floated to the surface. Battle at Akuma Island With the team established, the Big Hero 6 flew to the abandoned island off San Fransokyo's coast hoping to locate Yokai there. What they discovered was that the island was once a facility for the Silent Sparrow Project, but was closed down due to the catastrophic results it had produced. Before they could investigate the matter further, Yokai appeared from behind, using his Microbots to throw a large debris into the monitoring room the team was in. The collision is for naught; Baymax is able to hold the debris up from crushing the team, and then uses his rocket fist to blast it apart. With his enemies prepped, Yokai then pushes another piece of debris, this time pinning Baymax down to hinder the team. Fred goes in for the attack, but he is immediately smacked away by a Microbot tower. Go Go takes on Yokai next, entering the battle and sliding on the Microbot constructs Yokai tries to throw at her. After jumping off from the constructs, Go Go uses her disc to hit Yokai to get his mask off. It successfully hits the villain, but the mask remains on his face, causing Yokai to counteract with another Microbot arm. As the two engage in combat, Honey Lemon stays out of Yokai's sight to prepare her own attack. Supporting Sora's Team Big Hero 6 assist the team on missions as the team assists them. Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Groups Category:Fighters Category:Scientists Category:Sora's Team Allies Category:Kids Category:School students Category:Teenagers Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Manga characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Good hearted characters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Iconic characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Reformed characters Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Athletes Category:Geniuses Category:Smart characters Category:Tacticians Category:Gamers Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Inventors Category:Tech-Users Category:Swordsmen